Whatever It Takes
by xThexInvisiblex
Summary: Edward finally gives in to making Bella a Vampire, but will it work out? Or will it all fall apart? Fiond out in teh chapter of "Whatever It Takes"!


Whatever it takes.

Edward and I have been through so much now, me turning into a vampire, me and him getting married, you would think everything was perfect, right? **Wrong. **A lot has gone wrong during the days me and him have been married, with attacks, me over working myself, due to the fact I was still a newborn. Well, you probably are very curious as to what happened. Well, I will explain.

Bella woke up and rolled over onto her side, at this point She was waiting for Edward to come home and turn her into a vampire, she married him about a week ago, he had to keep his promise about turning her into one, the promise he made when they got married, actually, a little before. Soon she grew bored and stood up and looked out the window stretching, as you know, Edward's wall was completely glass.

Edward soon returned home from hunting and walked in. "Bella?" He asked looking in then saw her and grinned walking over to her hugging her from behind. "Hi"

She grinned looking up at him. "Hi ya! Ready to make me a vampire?" She asked enthusiastically.

He froze for a minute about to back up, but caught himself. He looked down at her frowning in worry. "If I do, it _will_ hurt. I mean for awhile it will a few days at the most, and you will be very sensitive to blood and everything, It'll be tough for the first few years." He explained.

"I understand the sacrifice of it, Edward." I said frowning slightly annoyed by his worry for me. "I'll try my best not to go crazy like Jasper did at the sight and smell of blood-"

"Jasper had been a vampire for years, and that happened, what if that happened to you? And I had to hurt you to make you stop? I wouldn't forgive myself!" He said.

"Edward! I won't let that happen! I promise! Please make me one? Please?!" I begged him. "Don't you want me with you forever?" I looked at him with my sad puppy eye stare.

"Bella, I…Well. Okay, okay fine!" He said finally giving in when he saw the sad puppy dog stare.

I smiled up at him. "Yay!"

He gently leaned down to her neck and bit. The blood tasted disgusting to him. He gently pulled back seeing the two wounds he left make him flinch slightly. He put his hands on Bella's shoulders incase she lost consciousness.

It hurt when he her. She squeaked slightly grabbed onto him her head spinning when she smelled the blood. She then lost her consciousness and fainted falling into Edward's arms.

He quickly picked her up and put her on his bead and sat beside her sighing, knowing she was going to faint. His radio was on in his room and he realized what song was playing. "Whatever it takes" By life house.

"**A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay**

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes"

He sighed looking down at Bella. _"Was this the right thing to do?"_


End file.
